Now and Forever
by inndhhuchiha
Summary: Now I can rest my worries and always be sure. That I won't be alone anymore. If I'd only known you were there all the time.. Lee Sungmin. #1 KyuFan. #1 who love Cho Kyuhyun.


**~NOW AND FOREVER~**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam cerita saya adalah milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya bisa minjam tanpa memberi pamrih**

**Warning : BL/Shounen Ai, Death Chara, OOC, typo(s), gaje, agak lebay, tidak tanggung jawab pada segala jenis reaksi yang akan readers alami sebelemu/saat/setelah membacanya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, tidak menerima FLAME**

**Starring : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Jungsoo**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun akhirnya tertidur lelap di atas kasur Sungmin hingga Leeteuk membangunkannya untuk makan malam. Saat bangun Kyuhyun merasa matanya sembab, basah, apakah dirinya menangis saat tidur? Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun hangat membuat bendungan Kyuhyun tanpa terasa kembali jebol. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan air matanya, pelukan Leeteuk seperti de javu baginya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat siapa yang selalu memeluknya sehangat itu selain Leeteuk, wajah Sungmin tergambar jelas di benaknya. Ya, selain Leeteuk, Sungmin adalah hyungnya yang selalu memeluknya sehangat itu, kehangatan yang tidak akan dia rasakan lagi, kehangatan pelukan Sungmin, kehangatan terakhir yang dirasakannya adalah saat dia bermimpi tentang Sungmin.

"Hyung..", isak Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan lagi untuk memanggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Hyung bukanlah hal yang wajar, Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang sopan pada member lain. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia merasa benar-benar buruk selama ini.

Leeteuk dengan sabar mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang terus bergetar, Leeteuk juga ingin sekali menumpahkan air matanya bersama Kyuhyun saat itu juga mengingat dongsaeng kesayangannya telah pergi untuk selamanya, namun berusaha ditahannya.

"Kyu, relakan Sungmin pergi dengan tenang. Jangan memberatkannya seperti itu, dia akan sulit terlepas dari dunia ini jika dia masih melihatmu menangis", bujuk Leeteuk lembut.

"Kau tidak mau membuatnya bersedih di surga kan?", bujuk Leeteuk lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun berhenti dari aktifitas sesenggukannya dan memandangi Hyung tertuanya dengan mata sembab.

"Kenapa harus Sungmin? Dia orang yang baik bukan?", tanya Kyuhyun masih mempertanyakan keadaan yang membuatnya frustasi.

"Orang yang baik memang lebih cepat dipanggil menghadapNya. Dia ingin banyak orang baik yang bersamaNya di surga", kata Leeteuk bijak sambil mengelus hangat kepala dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun memang yang paling terpukul di antara semua member karena Kyuhyun lah yang paling dekat dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah teman sekamar Sungmin di dorm Super Junior. Sungmin menyayangi semua member SJ, namun Kyuhyun lah yang paling menyita perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Sungmin sebagai hyung yang baik selalu dengan sabar membimbing Kyuhyun ke jalan yang benar saat dia tersesat di jalan, Sungmin yang dengan sabar membersihkan kamarnya dan Kyuhyun tanpa pernah meminta Kyuhyun membantunya karena melihat Kyuhyun sedang main game, Sungmin sangat mengerti apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Kyuhyun, dia juga menjadi fans Kyuhyun nomor 1 untuk setiap kegiatan keartisan Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar memperhatikan dongsaengnya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali terisak,"Kenapa Dia tidak memanggilku juga? Kenapa hanya Sungmin? Apa aku bukan orag yang baik? Apa Dia ingin memisahkanku dari Sungmin?", kata Kyuhyun di sela isakannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menerima keadaan ini, terlalu berat bagi seorang Kyuhyun harus kehilangan Hyung kesayangan, Hyung yang paling dicintainya.

"Tenanglah Kyu. Kau tidak berhak mempertanyakan garis yang telah dibuat Tuhan", nasehat Leeteuk tak dapat lagi menembus kepala Kyuhyun yang sudah berantakan. "Pasti ada pelajaran berharga dibalik setiap peristiwa yang kita alami. Sungmin pasti ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu, tanpa melupakannya. Dia tetap ada di sini Kyu, di hatimu", Leeteuk meletakkan tangannya di dada Kyu menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksudkannya.

"Sungmin tidak benar-benar pergi, Kyu. Dia ada di sini, bersamamu, bersamaku, di hati kita semua. Dia pergi dengan tenang dan damai. Dia telah memberi kita banyak kenangan manis untuk diingat".

"Aku tetap tak bisa menerima ketidak-adaan dirinya, dia sudah berjanji untuk terus ada di sisiku tapi dia bohong", Kyuhyun terus saja menolak keadaan, dirinya benar-benar tak bisa menerimanya.

"Kau butuh sendirian, Kyu. Berpikirlah untuk kebahagiaan Sungmin di sana. Jangan mempersulitnya. Aku ada di ruang utama bersama yang lain jika kau butuh sesuatu", kata Leeteuk lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terus membenamkan kepalanya dalam tangan halusnya. Leeteuk sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menenangkan jiwa Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya cara saat ini adalah dengan membiarkannya sendiri untuk berpikir, dia harus sadar sendiri akan keadaan yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur Sungmin. Dipejamkannya matanya dan berharap saat dia membuka mata nanti, semua ini hanya mimpi. Kyuhyun akan melihat Sungmin membersihkan kamar mereka dan membenahi tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang berantakan serta meja tempat Kyuhyun men-_charge _ dirinya setelah seharian berkegiatan. Kyuhyun terus berharap, namun tak berani membuka matanya. Dia tahu kalau harapannya hanyalah hampa, namun tetap berharap.

Kyuhyun terus memejamkan matanya, "Pulanglah Hyung, aku berjanji akan bersikap baik, menjadi angel magnae, magnae terbaik yang pernah ada, aku akan mengurangi waktuku bersama star craft untuk belajar memasak bersama Ryeowook agar kau bisa menikmati makanan dari tanganku, aku akan membantumu membersihkan kamar kita, mencuci pakaian, saat mencuci piring aku tak akan kabur lagi dan mulai memanggil semua member dengan sapaan hormat. Pulanglah, Hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa apapun tanpamu, tanpa kehadiranmu. Kau sudah berjanji padaku kan, kau akan terus berada di sampingku". Kyuhyun terus mengulang kalimat panjang itu seperti sebuah mantra atau doa agar bisa mengembalikan Sungmin hingga dia sendiri tertidur.

* * *

"_Kau kenapa sih Kyu? Kalah main star craft?", Sungmin bertanya heran pada Kyuhyun yang memasang tampang mengerikan._

"_Aku tidak pernah kalah. Aku ini dewa", jawab Kyuhyun sewot._

"_Jadi kenapa tampangmu tidak sedap dipandang seperti itu? Huuu taKYUt", goda Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam._

"_TaKYUUUUUttttt~", Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi menerima tatapan evil Kyuhyun._

"_Hentikan, jangan membuat panggilan yang mengejekku. Kau mau jadi salah satu haters ku ya?", cecar Kyu tanpa memberi kesempatan dirinya untuk bernafas._

"_Jaid masalah haters ya? Kau seperti anak baru saja", cibir Sungmin semakin semangat menggoda Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mood buruk tingkat dewa._

"_Aku berpikir apa semua fans ku akan tetap jadi fans ku sampai akhir? Apa seorang Kyuhyun akan tetap dipuja? Aku tidak mau kehilangan itu", Kyuhyun mulai mengutarakan isi hatinya._

"_Aku jamin kau akan tetap dipuja sampai akhir", jawab Sungmin mantap._

"_Tau darimana kau? Memangnya kau bisa melihat masa depan?", remeh Kyu._

"_Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan, Kyu. Kau pikir aku ini cenayang atau penyihir?", Sungmin tergelak dengan pertanyaan remeh Kyu. "Aku memang tak bisa melihat masa depan, tapi aku bisa berjanji". Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti._

" _Aku adalah fans Cho Kyuhyun no. 1, namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku berjanji akan menjadi seorang KyuFan hingga akhir hayat, terus memuja Kyuhyun sampai kapan pun, dengan bangga memperkenalkan diriku sebagai KyuFan, dan menjadi fan yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Aku berjanji akan terus ada di samping Cho Kyuhyun sekarang dan selamanya, mendukungnya, menyayanginya, mencintainya sekarang dan selamanya"._

_Kyuhyun bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi dia sangat senang mendengar itu dari Sungmin._

"_Bagaimana? Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi bukan?", tanya Sungmin percaya diri sambil mengumbar senyum manisnya._

"_Kau benar", Kyuhyun tertawa puas serta bangga karena menerima cinta dari fannya yang satu ini, KyuFan #1._

"_Aku Cho Kyuhyun adalah idola dari Lee Sungmin berjanji akan menjadi idola yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik, menjadi idola Lee Sungmin hingga akhir hayat, terus melindungi KyuFans terutama KyuFan #1 sampai kapan pun, dengan bangga memperkenalkan diriku Cho Kyuhyun sebagai seorang idola Lee Sungmin, KyuFans. Aku berjanji akan terus ada di samping Lee Sungmin dan KyuFans sekarang dan selamaya, berusaha yang terbaik, tersenyum untuknya, menerima cinta yang sangat banyak dan membalas cintanya 10x lipat sekarang dan selamanya"._

_Sungmin terpaku mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun namun membalasnya dengan senyum terindahnya._

"_Pegang janjimu ya, Cho Kyuhyun", tantang Sungmin dengan senyum terbaiknya._

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpinya, mimpi masa lalunya bersama Sungmin membuat bendungan itu kembali jebol. Banjir air mata kembali menuruni lembah wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa saat ini aku bukan idola yang baik?", Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. Kyu mengambil bantal dan dilemparnya ke sembarang arah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Ada sesuatu di bawah bantal Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengangkat bantal kepala Sungmin, ada surat berwarna pink. _Surat dari siapa? _Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

Tertulis nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' di depan surat itu.

_Surat untukku? _Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati.

**_Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head_**

**_You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread_**

**_I lose my way but still you seam to understand_**

**_Now and forever_**

**_I will be your man_**

**_Sometimes I just hold you Too caught up in me to see_**

**_I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me_**

**_I'll try to show you each and every way I can_**

**_Now and forever_**

**_I will be you man_**

**_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure_**

**_That I won't be alone anymore_**

**_If I'd only known you were there all the time  
_**

**_All this time_**

**_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand_**

**_Now and forever_**

**_I will be your man_**

**_Now and forever_**

**_I will be your man_**

**_Dear my Idol Cho Kyuhyun,_**

**_Masih ingat padaku? Aku adalah Lee Sungmin, si #1 KyuFan. Ah, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padamu saat kau membaca surat ini._**

**_Maafkan aku. Kurasa kau pasti akan menganggapku ingkar janji karena meninggalkanmu sendiri di kamar kita. Maaf ya, aku benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Jadi aku akan terus berada di sampingmu, dalam hatimu, dalam setiap detak jantungmu, dalam deru nafasmu, dalam langkahmu, dalam pikiranmu, dalam kenangan indahmu. Aku akan terus ada di sana Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan tetap jadi #1 KyuFan sampai kapan pun seperti janjiku. Hanya saja kau memang tak bisa melihatku mendukungmu secara nyata, tapi kumohon Kyu, percayalah. Aku tetap mendukungmu sekarang dan selamanya. Aku tetap memujamu sekarang dan selamanya. Aku tetap menjadi Lee Sungmin mu sekarang dan selamanya._**

**_Kau percaya padaku ka, Kyu?_**

**_Aku ingin kau terus menjadi idola yang membanggakan KyuFan seperti janjimu saat itu. Aku juga akan tetap menjadi #1 KyuFan dari sini. Ingat janji itu selalu, jika perlu kau harus memakunya di kepalamu. *bercanda*_**

**_Aku sangat senang bisa menjadi bagian dari hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Benar-benar membanggakan, apalagi saat aku menjadi #1 KyuFan, itu seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang indah yang aku tak pernah ingin terjaga darinya._**

**_Tapi itu bukan mimpi, itu kenyataan terbaik dalam hidupku. Menjadi seorang yang dilindungi Cho Kyuhyun, yang disuguhi senyum evil, diberi cinta 10x lipat. Aku sangat menikmati saat itu sampai kapan pun._**

**_Kyu, saranghaeyo.._**

**_Kyu, I love you.._**

**_Kyu, daisuki da.._**

**_Kyu, aku mencintaimu.._**

**_Kyu aku tidak tahu bahasa apa lagi yang harus kugunakan untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Semoga kau bisa mengerti dan memahami perasaanku padamu._**

**_Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun.._**

**_Lee Sungmin. #1 KyuFan. #1 who love Cho Kyuhyun._**

.

FIN

.

Thanks berat buat yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya membaca fic saya yang maksa ini.. belum sempat ngedit.. begitu selesai langsung upload jadi maafkan kelalaian yang pasti saya lakuakan..

Maafkan saya juga karena mengupload oneshoot di atas penderitaan fic chapter saya yang terancam uncontinued..

Atas pengertian dan kasih sayang yang readers berikan selama ini saya mengucapkan sangat banyak terima kasih.. thanks a loooottttt.. thank you so muuuuucccchhhhh ,

Okeh cukup maaf-maafannya. #dihajarreaders

Mohon saran dan keripiknya, klik kotak review di bawah ini dan silahkan tuangkan keripik Readers


End file.
